Components such as dividers, pockets, pouches, portfolios, binders, files, notebooks, notepads, folders, sleeves, covers or the like may be desired to be coupled to a binding mechanism. It may also be desired to couple such components to more than one type of binding mechanism. However, many existing components are configured to be coupled to only a single type of binding mechanism.